daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrik Trevelyan (non-protagonist)
''"Is it too much to ask that we be treated like people?" '' -Rodrik Trevelyan Rodrik Trevelyan is a human mage and a former member of the Ostwick Circle of Magi. He is the twin brother of the Inquisitor, Elise Trevelyan, and would later become the leader of the independent College of Enchanters alongside the Hero of Ferelden, Jocelyn Amell and his best friend, the elven mage Melara. Appearance and Personality Rodrik shares the bright red hair and green eyes of his sister. After taking a sword to the face by a Templar during the Circle's uprising, he grew a beard to hide the worst of the scarring. Three years on the run made him fairly physically strong and muscular, something a fair amount of people find surprising. In contrast to his more outgoing sister, Rodrik is more quiet and introverted most of the time, really only opening up to his closest friends and loved ones. After most of his family disowned him for being a mage, the only family member he still talks too is Elise. Those who get to know him describe him as kind and intelligent, and eager to help those in need. Much like his sister, Rodrik has a moderate stance on the mage-Templar conflict. While he believes that total independence is too extreme, he also saw enough abuse in the Circle to think that the current system doesn't work at all and needs reform if it is to survive. Talents and Skills Rodrik is very skilled in Spirit magic, and his frost attacks are particularly powerful. His time on the run gave him good survival skills and knowledge of the wilderness. He is also intelligent and diplomatic, and encourages the leaders of the Inquisition to solve things peacefully. Biography Early life Rodrik was born in 9:12 Dragon and is the youngest child of Bann Jon Trevelyan and his wife Lady Mara, although he is only younger by Elise by a few minutes. With a rather large age gap between the twins and the rest of his family, he and Elise became very close as children and could often be found making mischief around the family's estate. Both twins were rather devout as children, but while Elise remained staunch in her faith, Rodrik's declined a little bit after entering the Circle. When Rodrik was ten, his magical abilities manifested themselves at the worst time possible. During a feast with the leader of Tantervale, Rodrik got bored and ended up freezing the dinner table. Everyone recognized the source almost immediately, and knew that Rodrik was a mage and therefore trouble. His parents, horrified at having a mage son, locked him in his room until the Templars came for him the next day. After Rodrik was sent to the Circle, most of his family disowned him, with only Elise bothering to keep in touch with him. Circle of Magi Rodrik spent the next seventeen years rather quietly at the Ostwick Circle of Magi. His apprenticeship was a mostly uneventful one, and he was recognized as one of the most talented apprentices at the Circle alongside his three best friends: Samuel Amell, one of five mage siblings from Kirkwall sent to separate Circles (and the younger brother of Jocelyn Amell), Emery, a peasant girl from Amaranthine who was an exceptionally skilled healer, and Melara, an elf from the Ostwick alienage. All four passed their Harrowing at about the same time and became full mages. The four were known for their differing views on the Circle. Samuel was a devout Andrastian and a Circle loyalist, Rodrik and Emery called for serious reform but not total independence, and Melara was a staunch Libertarian who believed in mage freedom and independence from the Chantry. The four could often be seen in serious debate around the tower, but they were almost always civil about it. As Rodrik got older, however, he began to notice serious problems with the Circle. He found what he could study was very limited by the Chantry, with certain subjects being looked down upon by the Templars. After his apprenticeship was over, he was only allowed to leave once, under supervision, to visit the Starkhaven Circle and talk to one of his correspondents there. Samuel and Emery were briefly sent to the Gallows to aid the city after the Qunari invasion and returned with horror stories. Emery had gotten a beating from a Templar when she mouthed off to him, and a heartbroken Samuel reported that his older brother had been made Tranquil against Chantry rules. All of this led Rodrik to become far more outspoken about reform of both the Circle and the Templar order; at least for a little while. Then Ser Edric came to the Ostwick Circle, having been transferred from the Wyncome Circle. Ser Edric was a bigoted man and an enemy of Elise's who's transfer and fall from grace had been her fault after she caught him trying to force himself on a mage. And when he found out that Elise's brother was a mage in his new home, Rodrik quickly became his biggest victim. Ser Edric took pleasure in bullying Rodrik, restricting his movement and keeping him from seeking leave, and threatening his apprentice Oliver with Tranquility if he tried to report his abuse to anyone. Melara, who tried to defend him, became another target of his ire; Edric would only refer to her as a "knife-eared bitch" and was caught and reprimanded for trying to watch her bathe a couple of times. As a result, Rodrik became quiet and withdrawn, and forced to keep silent about it for fear that it would make the bullying worse. He rarely left his quarters except to eat and for his training sessions with Oliver. Everyone who saw him noticed just how miserable he was but didn't know how to deal with it. The Rebellion Fortunately, his abuse only lasted for a year before the Ostwick Circle rose up after the Kirkwall Rebellion. Ser Edric tried very hard to kill Rodrik during the chaos and badly scarred his face, but he was killed rather cruelly by Melara and her apprentice Roslyn, who turned powerful entropy magic on him and slowly drained his life force until there was nothing left. In the end, Rodrik, Melara, and Roslyn all survived, along with Samuel, Emery, and Oliver. They fled into the wilderness outside of Ostwick and eventually found themselves in the Frostback Mountains. The six nearly died there several times and suffered from starvation, exposure, and attacks by both darkspawn and wild animals. Eventually they were cornered by Templars in a mountain pass near Haven and were only saved due to the intervention of an apostate mage who called herself "Joss". With her help, they killed the Templars, and Joss led them into Ferelden, where Queen Anora had given shelter to any mage who needed it. It was only after they went to Redcliffe and saw a statue of their savior that they realized that the mage who had saved them was the Hero of Ferelden herself. The group spent the next couple of years in Redcliffe and eventually joined the rebel mages under Grand Enchanter Fiona. When they found out that Fiona was working with mages from Tevinter, all but Melara and Roslyn decided to leave Redcliffe. Melara and Roslyn would soon follow after she found out that some of them were using blood magic. The six ended up wandering the Hinterlands, aiding the refugees where they could. Not long after the explosion at the Conclave, Elise, who had long since left the Templars, sprung out of the Fade after the destruction, and been declared the Herald, arrived in the Hinterlands herself seeking aid for the new Inquisition. After two decades, the twins were reunited, and Rodrik and his friends pledged their support to the Inquisition and joined her. Category:Non-protagonist Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dorian Romance